Remords d'un temps
by Morgane Malefoy
Summary: Il y a Blaise Zabini et il y a Clarisse La Rue. Ils se sont rencontrés, se sont aimés et puis... Et puis tout s'est cassé, en une seconde tout a changé et leur monde s'est écroulé.Tout ça à cause d'elle mais aussi à cause de lui. L'amour c'est dur à trouver mais si facile à casser. OS en 2 parties.
1. Chapter 1

Par Clarisse

Aujourd'hui j'ai envie de parler, de te parler à toi surtout. À toi, rien qu'à toi, comme avant. Toi et moi, le couple indestructible, les meilleurs tu disais. Je te croyais, le problème est que j'ai tout gâché. Si je pouvais te voir et te dire que je te croie. Si j'avais pu tout changé, si seulement, si j'avais su dès le départ. Arès tout puissant, pourquoi ai-je fait ça ?

Je suis désolée, triste et terriblement désolée.

Les mots ne suffiront jamais je crois. Du moins, si je peux encore te parler, ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

Je suis triste, j'ai envie de pleurer, de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, de vider toute cette tristesse. Je ne dois pas pleurer, je ne dois pas pleurer. Je suis la fille d'Arès ! Je suis Clarisse La Rue, l'unique ! Et tu étais... Non, tu es Blaise Zabini. Tu étais ou tu es ? Si mon père me voyais dans cet état...

Blaise... Me pardonneras-tu un jour dans le cas où tu reverrais le jour ? J'ai tout lâché, tout, tout pour toi. Mais c'est trop tard. Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas cru ce jour là, ce maudit jour là. Un mauvais jour, un très très très mauvais jour.

Je suis seule sans toi tu sais, je me demande comment j'ai fais pour survivre avant notre rencontre. Rencontre que j'évoque toujours avec un sourire.

Aphrodite devait être de bonne humeur ce jour là... Ce n'est peut être pas le moment de me rappeler ce merveilleux moment...

_J'étais assise sur un muret en mission pour la Colonie, c'était après les prophéties. Même le tocard était en sécurité, c'est pour dire. Moi j'attendais que des demi-dieux repérés sortent de leur collège pour leur annoncer la nouvelle, malgré le fait que le satyre l'ait déjà fait. Et c'est là que je t'ai vu. Tu étais en train de courir et de hurler, il y avait un mec et une fille à tes côtés. Tu hurlais quelque chose qui ressemblait à "Drago, Pansy, on est paumés. On va où ?". Et là, sans que je sache pourquoi exactement je suis tombée jalouse de la fille, Pansy, elle ressemblait à un cochon. J'ai haïs le mec qui s'appelait Drago, il avait un air aristocratique bien désagréable, quoique je le verrai bien avec Drew... Mais la seule personne qui m'importait c'était toi, avec tes yeux noirs et ta peau couleur chocolat. Tu m'as regardée longtemps, comme si tu lisais dans mes pensées. Tu m'as demandé le chemin et je te l'ai indiqué. Mais les jours suivant, plus besoin de te montrer la route ; j'étais en permanence à tes côtés, je bravais même le règlement._

Un des meilleurs jours de ma vie.

Mais, mais, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi dois-tu être aussi parfait, hein ? Pourquoi de nous deux cela doit être toujours moi qui fait les erreurs ? Pourquoi, mais pourquoi, pourquoi ne t'ai je pas cru ? Pourquoi quand tu m'as annoncé que tu étais un sorcier je t'ai repoussé ? Pourquoi je t'ai fait sorti de chez moi ? Pourquoi je t'ai traité d'idiot quand tu as persisté à le dire ?

Tellement de "pourquoi" et tellement de "si".

Si tu étais resté tu ne serais pas sorti à cette heure là, tu n'aurais pas couru et tu n'aurais pas oublié de regarder des deux côtés. Si tu étais resté tu aurais pu voir le chauffeur ivre dans le taxi qui roulait bien plus vite que ce qui était autorisé, tu aurais pu me le montrer avec un sourire et m'embrasser par la suite. Tu aurais évité de traverser à ce moment-là. Tu ne te serais pas affalé sur le sol, tu ne serais pas mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Il aurait suffi que je te croie, que je te fasse confiance comme tu avais fait avec moi. Que j'hoche la tête en souriant et t'appelles après "mon petit sorcier".

Je sais ce que tu dirai en ce moment Blaise, ce que tu dis tout le temps.

« Ne t'inquiete pas Clarisse, on s'aime et ça sauvera tout »

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui je suis seule à t'aimer car toi tu n'es plus à mes côtés et tu ne pourras plus jamais y être car tu n'es plus de ce monde.

Blaise Zabini, je t'aime.

_Une fille d'Arès et un Sang-Pur, à jamais._


	2. Chapter 2

Par Blaise.

Je suis là pour toi tu sais, non, faux, je ne suis plus là. Je ne serai plus jamais à tes côtés ni aux côtés de personne, malheureusement.

Plus jamais je ne pourrai ouvrir les yeux, plus jamais je ne pourrai contempler ton sourire éternellement triste. Je ne pourrai plus jamais bouger ne serait-ce que le bras pour chasser une larme de ta joue ou pour prendre ma baguette de sorcier.

Tes yeux bleus, tes cheveux blonds, ta manière d'être et de bouger, ton hyper-activité, ta dyslexie. Je ne pourrai jamais revoir tout ça.

Plus jamais je ne pourrai rire, manger, pleurer, dormir, parler, écrire, lire, aimer, détester... Rien, plus rien, plus jamais.

Tu ne m'a pas cru, tu ne m'aurai jamais cru, si peut-être, un jour. Clarisse, c'est dur à avaler mais je suis un sorcier, enfin j'étais. Ça aussi c'est étrange, parler de soi au passé, comme si l'on existait plus, ce qui est, techniquement parlant, le cas. Je t'ai cru moi quand tu m'as dit que la mythologie Grecque existait et que tu étais la fille d'Arès. Je t'ai crue, crue sur parole, parce que je t'aimais. Je sais que tu m'as aimé, je l'espère fort du moins.

Je suis mort, je suis triste, je suis un sorcier. Je suis Blaise Zabini. Je ne crains pas la mort, je l'ai frôlée tant de fois, et de trop près. Ma famille ne me manquera pas, elle ne m'a jamais aimé, je le sais, elle ne voyait que ma condition de Sang-Pur.

Mes amis ? Ai-je vraiment des amis ? Draco... Pansy... Théodore... Foutaise ! Eux aussi n'ont vu que le Serpentard, Sang-Pur, fils de riches. La seule personne que j'avais, c'est toi, Clarisse. Fille d'Arès, dieu de la guerre.

J'ai été un idiot ce jour-là, un idiot fini, et je le regretterai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Si on peut dire que je suis conscient. J'aurai du te montrer mieux, j'aurai du jeter un sort tel que Levicorpus ou Alhomora, pas me contenter de Lumos. Pourquoi ai-je fait ça ?

Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi... Je pourrai ressasser encore et encore ce mot pendant des années. Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas montré ? Pourquoi ai-je couru sans regarder attentivement ? Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas embrassé une dernière fois, murmuré un dernier "je t'aime" ? Pourquoi suis-je parti en coup de vent et en colère ? Pourquoi ?

J'ai juste envie de te voir, de te parler, de t'embrasser, de te regarder. Toutes ces choses que j'ai fait pendant ces mois passés avec toi, toutes ces choses que je rêverai de refaire, mais je ne pourrai plus jamais. J'ai envie de pleurer en repensant à tous ces souvenirs, ces souvenirs si heureux. Notre rencontre, notre premier tête-à-tête, notre premier baiser. Tellement de choses, de choses heureuses, merveilleuses, magiques, magnifiques.

Clarisse, je t'aime, même mort, écrasé par cette satané voiture et son conducteur ivre. Je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout, je t'aime jusqu'aux étoiles, je t'aime au delà de la mort et de la vie, je t'aime sans limites, je t'aime pour toujours.

Je t'ai laissée seule à tout jamais, mais sache que moi aussi je suis seul. Sans toi. Sans ton sourire et tes manies, sans ton amour, sans notre amour. Je ne pourrai plus jamais être heureux, même si j'accède à l'Elysée. Les mots traverseront-ils les barrières de la mort ? Aucune idée. Est-ce-que tu sais au moins que je pense à toi ? Tout le temps, chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute et chaque seconde.

Je t'en pris, je ne te demande qu'une seule chose. Ne me rejoint pas là où je suis, par pitié.

_Always._


End file.
